Connectivity comprises circuit-switched connectivity and packet-based connectivity. Packet-based connectivity is associated with various delays which occur due to design choices of packet-based systems. A feature of packet-based systems is forwarding packets, which may involve queuing packets in intermediate routers which incurs delay, the delay being managed using various techniques such as differentiated quality of service, for example. In some networks, packets are transmitted in established packet transfer contexts such as protocol connections, for example. Initiating a protocol connection may involve preliminary steps such as handshaking to establish negotiated connection parameters.
When initiating a packet-based connection, for example from a mobile apparatus, certain preliminary phases may be completed before data packets can traverse the new connection. For example, where a radio link is comprised in the new packet-based connection, a radio bearer may be established to convey the packets over the radio link. Depending on the system other preliminary phases may comprise authentication, initializing ciphering, mobility-related procedures, initiating billing and roaming precedures. Delays associated with preliminary phases may amount to a few seconds, depending on system design, instantaneous load and environmental factors.
When starting from a state where no connection exists, a user requesting resources from a network will wait for a compound delay period, which comprises delays associated with any preliminary phases as well as delays due to network latency. For example, a user of a mobile user terminal clicking a link to a website may wait first for a radio bearer to be initiated, then for authorization for internet access, then for resolving an address for the link, and finally for initiating a protocol connection to the website.